


There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

by lighteningboltfanatic



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, sort of just pain honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteningboltfanatic/pseuds/lighteningboltfanatic
Summary: What if instead of Anakin turning to the dark side, instead, Obi-Wan did. And Anakin tries to save his master.Honestly, 90% of the credit goes to the Obikin discord so thanks to all of you who contributed ideas.Title from Crawling by Linkin Park
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Obi-Wan had loved Anakin for years. He was not only his padawan, but he was also his friend, his closest friend. He had watched Anakin grow into a fine, if not exceptionally anxious, young man and he couldn't help but fall for the young Jedi. 

_ She's my wife Obi… _

Obi-Wan excepted that, he did. He excepted that Anakin loved Padme, excepted that he had loved her for a very long time. He buried his feelings like he had been taught as a young Jedi. But they boiled, the more he buried them the more it hurt. It hurt to see Anakin and Padme exchanging glances and extending touches that clearly meant more than anyone else could tell. 

_ I love you Anakin!  _

He had returned early from Planet Kamino, yet he just couldn't find Ani anywhere. He figured maybe he would be meeting with Palpatine, going over something. But he hadn't expected to find Anakin kneeling in front of Palpatine- Darth Sidious. 

Obi-Wan felt like he was choking, he stumbled back but the sounds were stifled and broken. He gripped the wall but it was pointless as he slid down it, choked breaths leaving him. 

His body felt tight and as if all of his muscles were tensing at once, he assumed they were. 

His mind was in tatters as he slammed it back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Flashbacks flooded him in waves, varied images and screaming voices. 

_ She's my wife Obi-Wan- _

_ Qui-Gon dead in his arms-  _

_ I love you Anakin!-  _

_ I can't Obi-Wan-  _

_ She's my wife Obi-Wan-  _

_ I'm having children Obi-Wan, twins-  _

_ I'm pregnant Obi!-  _

Anakin kneeling in front of Darth Sidious- 

Obi-Wan felt something deep within him break and his something blossomed, something dark that drowned out the light. Something within him changed. Something broke. 

The new, broken Obi-Wan staggered to his feet. He heard the feet shuffling before Anakin was in front of him, eyes puffy and yellow mirroring his owns. 

They stared at each other, their bond breaking between the two and something in Anakin changed, his eyes settled back to their blue eyes but the pain and fear didn't change. 

"Obi-Wan-" but Obi-Wan was gone, mentally and physically as he fled the temple, leaving a frozen Anakin in his wake. 

He had distant words with Sidious, he wanted nothing more than to kill the man but he agreed, agreed to an apprenticeship with the elder Sith. Sith. He was a sith now. He was no longer the Jedi he had spent his entire life becoming. 

Everyone had always been worried about Anakin, for years they worried about the boy stricken with pain and anger. However, no one had ever thought of Obi-Wan, the master holding so much sorrow and pain behind a calm exterior.

It didn't take long for Anakin to find Obi-Wan on Mustafar. Anakin felt deep pain and sorrow, but not for him, for the broken distanced gaze he saw in his master's eyes. 

"Obi-Wan, just come back to me!" Obi-Wan whips his head at the voice. "I am doing this for you!" His voice is harsh and vacant, so sorrow and filled with pain. "Just come back to me, please!" Anakin feels helpless, watching the cogs turn in his master- former masters brain before he ultimately shakes his head harshly. "No...you are not mine! You love  _ her _ !" The words bite off harsh, scraping off his tongue like sandpaper and Anakin can't help but flinching back.

"No...Obi-Wan...please…" but it's too late. Obi-Wan flings out his lightsaber and Anakin is barely able to block the swing out with his own. 

Obi-Wan's strikes are harsh and Anakin is barely able to block the hatred flying towards him. The hatred and pain fly off Obi-Wan in sparks as he takes the lightsaber straight to his arm, slicing off the mechanical hand he had grown to despise. It's agony none the less as he drops onto the sloped land they found themselves on, barely able to stay out of the lava below. 

Anakin switches his lightsaber quickly and swings it as a flash of blue flies at him but he's too late, too slow and slices into his lower torso, pain burning deep as he lets out a guttural scream, dropping to his knees. 

Something flickers in Obi-Wan's eyes at that and he drops to his knees, bringing the crumbling Anakin with him. Anakin is shaking as he stares into Obi-Wan’s eyes flickering between yellow and Obi's special shade of blue. 

"I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi. I always did." 

Anakin chokes out before he drifts off in the arms of the man he always loved. 

Obi-Wan stares for a moment, blank as the situation struggles to set in. Until it does. The pain hits him harsh and fast, knocking him backwards still holding the man he loves in his arms, dead. 

"NO!" 

The scream is harsh and shakes the rocks around them, sending several flying and the lava spews harshly. 

Any of the light left flees from Obi-Wan, all that is left is a gaping hole of pure anguish. 

The image of the light leaving Anakin's eyes is burned as a reminder into the Sith's mind. He never lets himself forget it. He'll never forget the death of the man he loved, never forget that he killed him. 

For the rest of his days, he spends it all avenging his ex-Padawan, killing the entire sith command, finishing lastly with Darth Sidious. 

Only then does he rest. 


End file.
